Evil Plan: Truth or Dare
by joymemory10
Summary: It's Adrien's fault. His fault that I can't look at him, his fault I was almost akumatised, his fault I can't talk to Chat. Read the re-wr ite. (One-shot. Rated T for Language. My cat knows what you do in the dark is idea for fanfic.)


"Mon Dieu, Mari. This is hilarious." "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT," I screamed. I picked up my phone and flew off using my yo-yo.

" LB, COME BACK!," Cat Noir pleaded.

"Cat, if you didn't do this then, this never would've happened," I sang as I flew away. "Bug out."

You're probably wondering how this happened. Well, let's just say it's Adrien's fault.

I know right, like what happened Adrien would never do that. WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! I can't believe this! Enough of me rambling, you probably want to hear what happened.

As I ran into class, late as usual, I heard Madame Bustier saying, "Since the class has worked hard on their project, I'm giving you the entire class period as free time!" and everyone except Chloe **:Cough:** Bitch Face **:Cough:** scream enthusiastically," YAY!"

Once I got into my seat, Alya shouted," Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" and everyone decides to play. Except Sabrina and Chloe :Cough: Bitch Face :Cough.

When we're all gathered together the first thing anybody says was from sweet, little, Rose asking,"Who's going first?" "I will," Nino "Bravely" steps up and spins the bottle, in which lands on Juleka. "Alright, so Juleka…. Truth or Dare?" " Dare." Nino thinks for a second then agrees with," I dare you to speak backwards the rest of class." "Sir, mam, sir yes."

 **\\_ (^.^)_/**

As Juleka spins the bottle that lands on Max, she says, "Dare or Truth, Max?" "Truth… That's kinda weird Juleka." Ignoring the weird part, she backwards talks, " Do you quick as equations the all do you do how?" Trying to decipher what she said, " Huh. Oh, I pretty much just check my watch for my basic equations and alter them in my mind."

As he finishes explaining he spins the bottle,"Alya, Truth or Dare?" "Not Afraid Of Anything" she decides to scream, "Dare!" Yes, this is good…

"I dare you to not update Ladyblog or look at it all day. And Mari, watch her."

"NOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, MAX WHATEVER-YOUR -NAME-IS!"

I choose to say, "Alya, this is payback for whatever you're gonna do."

"Fine. Alex, Truth or Dare?" Alex screams, like Alya, "DARE! I'm no wimp!"

Alya thinks hard to make us all wait intrigued, "I dare you to let Kim win a race… ON PURPOSE. Any race of his choice." Kim, as he was over-joyed says, "OH YEAH. Alya, I owe you big time." Alex groans, "Frigg you Alya." "I do what I can."

Alex spins the bottle and it lands on…. Nino! "UGHH. Nino, Truth or Dare?!" Nino scared, "Umm.. Dare?..." "I dare you to… ask where babies come from." "Mon Dieu. Fuck you, Alex." Nino, Ok first,I swear he went pee in his pants. Anywho, Nino slowly walks up to her desk. Nino sheepishly asks, "Madame Bustier, wh-where do babies come from?" Madame Bustier freaking out says,"Umm Nino… Don't ask me that… Ask your science teacher?..."

As Nino walks back to us, Adrien says, "Oh God. That was hilarious Nino!" "Shut up!"

Alya replies, "You'll live." Nino sits down, spins the bottle and says, "You know what, what I said to Alex applies to all of you now. Adrien, Truth or Dare?" Adrien, whom never played the game before says, "Truth." "Do you like Mari," Nino asks quietly. "Uh-not like that. See Uh- promise not to laugh. It's Ladybug." Alya screams, "NO. HELL NO! YOU WILL LIKE MARI!" "Speaking of Mari, look at her," Rose mumbles. "It-It's Fi-fine. Just continue the g-game," I say tears rolling down my face. Adrien quietly starts to say, "Mari…" Alya, "SHUT UP PRETTY BOY AND CONTINUE THE GAME, DAMMIT!"

Spinning the bottle quickly, Adrien says, "Oook. Shit. Mari, Truth or Dare?" "D-Dare," I mumble. Nino and Alya scream something along the lines of "Mind BLOWN!" and "Mari. What did the model do to you?!" Ignoring them Adrien continues, "Oh ok. If you know Ladybug, then get her to sing this song to Cat." As he shows me the video, Alex screams, "Oh My God!" "What?" Adrien asks. "An A-A-AKUMA!"

"Tikki, Spots On!" Shit. Everyone stares at me. "Ughh. Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG," I say throwing my yo-yo in the air since I didn't use Lucky Charm. "Pound It," I say fist-bumping nothing. "Oh, yeah. Cat's not here." I take one look at my friends, then yo-yo off to my house.

Sooo, that's what happened. You wanna know what happened with Chat? Ok.

I set down my phone and a speaker, then I sit down planning to tell Cat my identity and planning to do Adrien's dare. No matter how mad I am at him. As Cat Noir approached I said, "Evnin' Chaton"

He uneasily says, "Umm. Good Evning? What's with the speaker?" "Mon Dieu. How to start," I start to say," Ummm- I sort-of got dumped by my crush, almost got akumatized, reaveled myself to my entire class, and got a horrible dare from Adrien Agreste. That's why everything is set p like this." "Uhhh," Cat says. "Don't say a thing."

I turn on the song Adrien requested. It was called "My Cat Knows What You Do In The Dark" which is a parody of Fall Out Boys: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark.

I start to dance,

"Meow meow meow kitty...

B-b-be careful what you're doin' in the...dark dark

Tiny eyes, watching every...part part

Every the time that they scan your face, face

He's listening to your beating heart

He's a mean feline, and he's ready

For a night of creepy spyin' and he's steady

On all four of his feet and his paws, with his little kitty jaws

Better hope he doesn't wanna bite

My cat knows what you do in the dark

Because he's got night vision

On a midnight mission

and he's made his decision to stalk youuuu

ohhh ohhh oh ohhho ohhh oh ohhh ohhh ohhhhh...

He's a cat cat...He's my cat

Kitties like to pur when you, pet

When they get sick you need to take 'em to the, vet

I buy the freshest cuts of meat and then I feed him some fish,

because he won't eat anything besides his favorite dish

I bought him the best litter box that I could, purchase

But he would never use it cause he's, nervous

So I let him outside every night that's what brings out the predator inside

My cat knows what you do in the dark

Because he's got night vision

On a midnight mission

and he's made the decision to stalk youuuu"

I finish the song and de-transform leaving Cat double-speechless. He mumbles,"Plagg,Claws Out." In which, he de-transforms into…. Adrien Agreste!

And that's why I'm not speaking to Chat any more.

Author's Note: Hey beans. Hope you enjoyed that one-shot and plz go to the poll on my page! The song I used is a real song by Smooth McGroove and you totally should go check it out on YouTube. Read and Review.

Loaf Ya'll,

Joymemory10


End file.
